Vegas Meets Miami corrected
by trishaj48
Summary: I really don’t know what happened,call it a computer clinch. Part of my next story got mixed in with this one,so I have straightened it up hopefully for the last time and reposted it. This is proof I don’t own CSI-TPTB could not mess things up this bad.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of the phone ringing woke Gil Grissom, he looked for it on the night stand then realized it was on the other side of the bed.

Reaching over Sara he picked up his phone, "Grissom," he said.

"We have an ID on your John Doe," the voice on the other end said. "His name is Joseph Marks.

He is - well was - a drug dealer in Miami. They have been looking for him for the last week," Jim Brass said.

"I called Miami Dade and they put me in contact with Horatio Caine. He is sending two of his people out here to help."

"I will be at the lab in about 15 minutes," he told Jim.

He hung up the phone.

Sara kissed him, "Morning love."

"Morning yourself," he said starting to get up.

She pulled him back in the bed and cuddled next to him.

"Need to go to the lab," he said.

"Just caught a break on the John Doe from yesterday."

"The one in the car or the floater?" Sara asked. "Car," he said.

"That one was mine too," she reminded him.

"Then you better get your sexy hinny dressed and come with me," he said kissing her.

They showered, dressed and took off to the lab.

As they walked in a tall dark haired gentleman approached them. "Gil Grissom?" he asked. Gil shook his head "Yes," he said.

"Eric Delko," he said. "Miami Dade PD/Crime Lab. This is Calleigh Duquesne."

"Sara Sidle," Gil said introducing her.

"Lets go to the layout room and we will fill you in," he said.

Sara opened several files and spread out the papers.

"We found Marks' body yesterday in a blue 2000 Chevy Blazer," Sara said.

"He had been shot in the back of the head with a 9 mm. We processed the Blazer, this (she points to a box) is everything we found. Bobby Dawson, in firearms, ran the bullet but found nothing."

"We brought a few things with us," Calleigh said.

"One of them is a casing from a 9 mm that Marks and his partner used in a robbery."

"Did you find his partner?" Eric asked.

"No," Gil said, "We found evidence of another person but we were not able to get any hits here.

"We have prints and DNA from a Harvey Green," Calleigh said. "Green and Marks are joined at the hip," Eric said.

"Sara, you take Miss Duquesne to firearms and see if things match. Delko and I will drop this stuff off with DNA then see doc.

He should be done with Marks now."

Eric asked Gil if he could see the Blazer.

"Sure," he said. "Greg," he said as Greg walked past him. "This is Eric Delko form MDPD. He is here on the John Doe form the Blazer. Take him to impound and give him what ever help he needs."

"Sure thing boss," Greg said.

Close to end of shift they all meant in Gil's office.

"The bullet matched Marks gun," Calleigh said. "Prints and DNA prove that the other person in the Blazer was Green," Sara said.

"Let's call it a night," Gil said, "A good nights sleep will clear our heads."

"You two have a place to stay?" Sara said.

"We have rooms at the Palms," Calleigh said.

Sara told them she would drop them off. "Will pick you up at 8 so we can grab a bite to eat first," she told them.

Sara dropped them off and headed back home.

At the house Gil had already made something to eat.

After they ate they went to bed "That Eric is kinda cute," she said teasing him.

Really?" he said. "Yeah, but I like my men more mature," she said kissing him.

"Older men make better lovers," he said.

"Prove it," she said running her hand down and under his pajama bottoms.

"My pleasure," he said as he helped her slip off her top.

At the Palms Eric was just finishing his shower when he heard a knock on his door.

He opened it to find Calleigh. "Hi," she said kissing him.

He closed the door. "It is a shame," he said. "What's that?" she said.

"The city of Miami paying for two rooms when we are only going to use one."

Calliegh smiled as she pushed him to the bed.

After breakfast the next day things started to fall in place. Green's body was found in a cheep motel along with the gun.

He had died from a drug overdose.

Further investigation showed that Marks and Green had an argument over some drugs and cash, Green killed Marks.

He later ODed on the drugs they had stolen from another drug dealer in Miami.

Paperwork was completed and the case closed.

Calleigh and Eric were walking down one of the main streets taking in the sites before their flight back.

They were holding hands and talking.

They walked past one of the wedding chapels. She looked at him, "You want to?" she said.

"Are you serious?" he asked smiling at her.

"Sure," she said. "Don't people come to Vegas to get married?"

Eric opened his phone and pushed in a few numbers.

"H" he said, "We are going to need a few more days here in Vegas. No, everything went alright with the case, we have some personal business to take care of."

His next call was to Gil.

Half hour later with Gil and Sara as witness, Eric and Calleigh took care of their business. Mr. and Mrs. Eric Delko would be going back to Miami.

Chapter 2

On the flight back to Miami Eric and Calleigh talked about telling the others.

"I don't think they will believe us," Eric said.

"I think you might be right," Calleigh said.

"I have never done anything this spontaneous."

They went right to the lab to file a report about the case that just closed.

"Eric," a voice said. "H," he said. "Care to fill me in on the details?" he asked.

Eric started to tell him about the case. "I mean your 'personal business'," he said.

Calleigh and Eric looked at each other, "We got married."

"Married?" Horatio said. "Yes," Eric said.

"Who got married?" Frank Tripp asked coming into the office.

"Eric and Calleigh," Horatio said.

"Congratulations. But how will affect your jobs?" Frank asked.

"We never thought about that," they said giggling.

"I don't want you two to worry about that," Horatio said. "I will handle it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Miami Dade PD," the voice yelled just before the door was kicked men walked into the house with their weapons drawn.

The house was a mess, there was blood in the living room. A soft moan, almost a cry, came from the bedroom. One of the men followed the sound, in the room, laying on the bed, was a lady, beaten and bleeding.

"You are safe," the man said because the lady tensed at the sight of the gun. "Ma'am," the man said, "You are safe now." She kept saying, "My girls."

The man called for the paramedics, they tried to tend to the lady but she still called for her girls. "Ma'am," the man said, "My name is Horatio Caine. What girls?" "My daughters," she said. "Molly is 5 and Brandy is 8. They were in their bedroom."

"Let this man take care of you," Lt. Caine said, "I will find them, I promise." The house was searched, no girls. There was evidence that showed that the girls may have been abducted.

Caine's phone rang, it was the hospital, the lady can talk now. Caine tells his crew to keep looking. He goes to the lady. "They are gone," she says, "He took them, I know he did." "Who took them?" Horatio asked.

The lady, Angela Moore, tells Horatio that her ex husband had been coming around. That he wanted to get back together again. "He was not to be near them," she said. "Why?" Caine asked. Angela said that her ex - Kevin - was just released from prison, he has served time for sexual assault against a minor. "I have sole custody," she said, "And a court order to keep him away from the girls."

An AMBER Alert went out along with a description of Kevin Moore and the car he was driving. His car was found in the long term parking lot of the airport. All the airlines were checked, one said a man fitting Moore's description purchased tickets, but he had two little boys with him. "Both the little ones were sleeping," the lady said.

"He asked for help to carry them on the plane." Calleigh checked out the restrooms. Hair and girls clothing, along with some cough syrup was found in the trash. "He must have cut their hair and changed their clothing," Calleigh said. "It is a good bet that he gave them the cough syrup to make them sleepy."

"Where was he headed to?" Horatio asked. The lady checked the information, "Las Vegas, Nevada." "Then so are we," he said.

Within an hour Horatio Caine and Natalia Boa Vista were on a plane headed for Las Vegas. Eric called Gil Grissom and filled him in. "We will meet them," Gil said. "And get things started here."

At the airport in Vegas Gil learned that the man and his "sons" landed two hours ago. The man had asked about car rentals. "Griss," Nick said, "You need to see this."

Gil went to the security office, a tape showed a man that looked like Moore forcing a young man into a car at gun point and speeding away. "Follow this lead," Gil said to Nick.

When the flight from Miami landed Gil walked up to Caine. "Gil Grissom, Crime Lab. This is Sara Sidle." Caine took the hand that was offered him, "Horatio Caine, Miami Dade PD. This is Natalia Boa Vista."

In his office Grissom fill them in on what he knew. Nick came in, "The car that the suspect jacked was a rental." He handed Gil a copy of the rental agreement. Gil handed it to Horatio, "The young man is from Miami."

Horatio looked at it. "The young man is my son," Caine said.

Chapter 4It seemed that Moore was one step ahead of the team. There was a series of convince store robberies, the suspect fitting Moore's description, but it seemed that he disappeared off the face of the earth.

The next day they were no closer to fining Moore, the girls or Kyle. To say that Horatio was getting upset was an , Sara, Natalia and Horatio were in the layout room re-going over what they already had plus the new evidence from the robberies.

Jim stuck his head in the door, "I think we may have caught a break." Four sets of eyes looked at him."I just got a call, an unconscious John Doe was brought into Desert Palm," Jim said. "He was found along side the 159. He came out of it."

Jim looked at Horatio, "It is Kyle." "Take me to him," Horatio said, "Please." Gil looked at Sara, "Will do," she said nodding at Gil. She grabbed her kit and they left. Sara processed him as Horatio talked to him.

All Kyle could remember was that a man stuck a gun in his face, forced him back in the car and had him drive."We were heading west on the 159 and the man told me to pull over, I swear I thought he was going to kill me. He told me to get out of the car, the next thing I know I woke up here."

The doctor said that Kyle had suffered a blow to the back of the head. Moore had obviously hit him and left him to die.

"All we have is what you can collect, Miss Sidle," Horatio said. Horatio made sure his son was going to be alright then he and Sara took the evidence back to the lab.

Meanwhile in Miami Eric and Calleigh Delko had faced the reaction of their friends and started as disbelief and ended with congratulations.

They continued to process evidence and dig into Kevin Moore's background. Calleigh walked into the office, "Frank, I think I might have an idea as to where Moore might be hiding out." Calleigh told him how she had been talking to some of his acquaintances. "Eric is going to call Horatio and fill him in on what we found.

In Vegas Horatio's phone rang. "H" Eric said. "We found out something that might help."Horatio thanked him and hung up the phone. Horatio looked at Gil, "I don't believe Moor disappeared OFF the face of the earth, I believe he disappeared INTO it."

Gil raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" Horatio told him what Eric had told him, several of Moore's acquaintances said that Moore spent a lot of time in Vegas as a boy, he loved to explore abounded caves.

Sara came in Gil's office, "I think I know where to start looking." "Caves," Gil said. "You know I hate when you do that," she said smiling at him.

Horatio noticed the connection between the two, it brought one of his famous half smiles to his filled Sara in about his phone call.

"How are Mr. and Mrs. Delko anyway?" she asked. "They are adjusting quit well and send their best," Horatio said."Adjusting?" Sara said to herself, she had to ask about that later.

"How can he keep the girls in a cave?" Natalia asked. "By now they must know what kind of man he is. Why have they not tried to get away?"

"Trouble," Nick said coming into Gil's office. "A man fitting Moore's description just held up a gas station. The owner shot him, he is in Desert Palms."

It took no time for Gil and Horatio to get there. Horatio looked at the doctor, he shook his head. Horatio went to the bedside, "Where are the girls?" Moore opened his eyes. "Tell me where the girls are," Horatio said. "Let me take them back to their mother."

"Go to hell," Moore said. He closed his eyes and flat doctors tried, he was gone.

"Our job just got a lot harder," Gil said to Horatio. Caine nodded, "I believe you are right." Doc Robbins posted the body and Catherine and Natalia processed it.

The general area where Moore had been was discovered by the trace lab. An area of the desert that had several old gold mines in it. The whole team, Horatio and Natalia, the cadets and every police officer that could be spared started a hunt for the girls, cave by cave.

"I hate it here," Sara told Gil shivering as memories came back to her. He tenderly touched her face, "You have nothing to worry about, I am here."

There was several of the searchers who were convinced that they would find bodies, Horatio refused to think about it.

Horatio and Natalia had just entered what they thought must have been the one hundredth cave of the day he heard a noise. He raised his finger to his lips, "Listen." He followed the sound while Natalia went out to summon others.

"Molly?" he called, "Brandy?" The noise turned into sobs, Horatio followed the crying a small open area he seen the girls, "Grissom," he yelled.

Within minutes a rescue squad was there and the girls were taken to the hospital.

Horatio opened his phone and pushed some numbers. "Mrs. Moore," he said. "We have found them."He looked at Natalia, "She is on her way," he said.

The doctor said that the girls suffered from exposure and dehydration. They would be fine but he needed to keep them for a few days.

That evening Horatio meant Angela Moore at the airport, on the way to the hospital he filled her in on everything."I can't thank you enough," she said with tears in her eyes. "My pleasure, ma'am," Horatio said.

He left her with the girls and went to his hotel. Natalia knocked on his door, he let her in. "Did Mrs. Moore make it in?" she asked.

"Yes," he said sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" she asked sitting next to him."I am so tired," he said. "I don't think I have ever felt this completely drained."

"You should sleep," Natalia said. He nodded and lay back on the started to leave. "Please stay," he said. "I don't want to be alone."

Natalia locked the door and lay next to him, she held him as he dropped off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5

Natalia did not sleep, she held Horatio as he did. "This is so unlike him," she thought to herself. Natalia had seen him tired before, seen him throw himself into a case before, but this one had hit him hard.

She smiled as she ran her hand through his hair. How she wished she was holding him because he was exhausted form doing something different. She soon fell asleep.

It was near midnight when Horatio woke. It took him a second to shake out the cob webs. He smiled to himself at the feel of her body next to his. He had his head on her shoulder and his arm around her waist.

Even fully clothed, she felt good. He rolled over, and started to get up. "You alright?" she asked. "Fine," he said smiling at her, "Thank you." She sat up on the bed, "You are welcome."

"I should go," she said. He turned to her, "I want you to stay." She looked at him, could he? Could he want her the way she wanted him?

Horatio was not good at this sort of thing, showing how he felt always came hard, but he wanted her. He wanted to feel her soft touch. He stood and started to unbutton his shirt, "I need you to stay."

Natalia smiled as she followed Horatio and slowly undressed. Horatio thought he was in a dream, he had fantasized about Natalia for some time now but he dared not act on it. But there she stood, naked and as beautiful as he knew she would be.

Natalia smiled as she eased him to the bed, her head slowly moving toward his manhood. Horatio stopped her, "I've never….." he started to say but she just kissed him. Natalia heard a moan escape his throat as she softly kissed his thigh. Her hands wandered to his large member and she took it with both hands and rolled it between her palms, Horatio grunted.

Natalia fondled is balls as she licked the head of his cock. She let her tongue run up and down the length of it and nipped the head. She took his length into her mouth and sucked never had Horatio felt such ecstasy. He bucked slightly into her mouth . Horatio was near his climax, Natalia could taste the pre cum.

She released him and quickly mounted him. Horatio began thrusting slowly, steadily, loving the feel of her warm channel surrounding his manhood. Horatio could feel her body arched against his, her vaginal muscles tightened around his cock. That was all it took, Horatio pulled her close to him and released himself.

The ringing of the phone woke Horatio, Natalia still in his arms, it was his 7am wake up call, the flight back to Miami was at 2pm. He wanted to meet with Gil Grissom before he left. Horatio woke, Natalia by kissing her forehead.

He smiled as last night came back to him. He lifted the phone and got the recorded message telling him what time it was. Natalia shifted, "Good morning." He smiled, "It is." He held her close to him for a while, neither of them spoke.

His phone rang again. "Caine …. Yes ….. I can get hold of her ….. See you in the lobby in half an hour." Natalia looked at him. "That was Grissom," he said. "He and Miss Sidle will meet us in the lobby, he has brought the files with him." "Then I should shower and dress," she said. Natalia dressed and headed for the door.

He stopped her, "Last night. It was amazing." "Yes," she said. "Natalia," he said, "I don't want it to be the only time." She smiled at him, "Neither do I." He picked up her hand and kissed it, "I love you." She smiled at him, "I have from the start."

EPILOG

Natalia, Horatio, Sara and Gil all meet in the lobby where Gil handed over the files. "Mrs. Moore and the girls will be flying home in a couple of days," Sara said. Horatio nodded, "Our flight is in an hour." Sara volunteered to drive them to the airport.

On the plane Natalia rested her head on Horatio's shoulder. "What do we tell the others?" she asked.

Horatio gave her his famous half smile, "I think they will figure it out." Natalia giggled, "They are good CSI's."

The End


End file.
